Jurassic Park (mobile game)
Jurassic Park is a made by Gameloft in 2010. It centers around Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm who explore Isla Nublar defeating poachers and rogue dinosaurs. The gameplay contains action, exploration and infiltration. The game claims to be Jurassic Park IV, as seen in its loading screen. Plot and gameplay Isla Nublar is still inhabited by dinosaurs, but they're hunted by poachers and mercenaries. Ian and Alan explore the jungle, rivers and facilities of Isla Nublar to fight off poachers and mercenaries. But they must also escape from raptors and other dangerous dinosaurs. Prologue (seen in Mission 1) Costa Rica, a few years after the last Jurassic Park incident... Between the controversy surrounding InGen's genetic manipulation research and the growing presence of poachers selling dinosaurs on the black market, tensions are mounting. NGD's, frustrated by the international community's inaction, organize a fleet of ships to protest off the coast of Isla Nublar. Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm are on one of these boats to lent their support. when a massive storm hits capsizing the mast of the fleet. Shipwrecked they must find a way to once again escape Jurassic Park... Mission 1: Isla Nublar The mission starts with Grant waking up following the shipwreck. He encounters a group of Compys eating a poacher, and at the same time acquiring a weapon. Later, two poachers were seen escaping from Raptors, and Grant kills the Raptors. A T. rex makes an appearance and eats one of the poachers as the other one escapes onto a security fence. Grant opens the fence's gate, and witness a dinosaur egg taken away by the poachers. He is later surrounded by poachers, but is immediately chased by the T. rex. He successfully stops the Rex by blowing up some fuel barrels near the park's main gate. Grant then opens the main gate and kills some Raptors that comes through the gate. Malcolm comes in with a jeep, ending the mission. Mission 2: Off-road joyride Grant and Malcolm are pursued by the T. rex while driving the jeep, and they must fend it off using a machine gun. They must also battle several raptors along the way. The jeep ultimately crashed in a cliff, ending the mission. Mission 3: Night encounter Malcolm is forced to continue moving on foot in the night. He finds a poacher camp and distracts them by igniting some fuel barrels. He later rescued Grant from the poachers and provides cover to Grant, killing poachers and raptors as he opens a gate. He later encounters a group of raptors and saw an egg (the same one from the first level) carried away; a T. rex (also the same one from the previous missions) then approaches. Malcolm escapes from her, ending the mission. Mission 4: Fury of the beast The T. rex kills several raptors and poachers while trying to get her egg back. She is ultimately stunned and captured by the poachers. Mission 5: Visitors' Center Grant is separated from Malcolm and finds the Visitors' Center. He searches for survivors, while fighting through Compys and raptors. He discovers a map, which leads to the beach. He tells Malcolm to meet with him there, and ultimately escapes from the Center. Mission 6: Jungle fever Malcolm makes his way through a jungle, searching a research facility. He fights through poachers, and rescued some raptors. He reaches a compound (the facility), and the mission ends. Mission 7: Research facility Malcolm infiltrates the facility, fighting through poachers and raptors. He later freed the rex from the poachers. Mission 8: Hunt for the egg The T. rex rampages, as she continues to kill more and more poachers and Pteraondon''s along the way. She has to avoid mortar rounds and torpedoes launched from a poacher ship. The mission ultimately ends with the poachers' ship crashing into a waterfall sending the egg into the water floating. Mission 9: The escape Grant escapes from the ''T. rex, but is trapped in a fence. Malcolm fights his way through poachers, acquiring fuel cans, unlocking the fence, allowing Grant to escape. Both of them finally finds a poacher ship. They witness the rex finally getting her egg back, and the game ends. Bonus 1 The player can control a Jeep that has to escape from a T. rex. Bonus 2 The player can play as an infuriated Tyrannosaurus rex that has to catch Pteranodon''s. Dinosaurs/Creatures *Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Brachiosaurus'' Trivia *Some versions (e.g. BlackBerry) of the game has lower graphic detail and featured less dinosaurs. Neither mission 2, 4, 8 nor the mini-games are included in those versions. Video External links *www.gameloft.com Category:Video Games